five_nights_at_freddy_fanon_hispanafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Break My Mind (canción)
Esta canción ha sido creada por DAGames (traducción al español hecha por Mark S&G y Skionn, corrección por CREATOR-TF2-LM) Letra Inglés Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside Come join the fun, take a journey through the night Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more, Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch. The corridors are filled with fright, when somethings on the porch. How long will you last, through these memories of the past, Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours Forced down to reckoning, Your dreams become the sickening, You thought you were alone, No they bite you to the bone, YOU SHOUT! Break, break, break my mind, Break it till the tale unwinds, Force my thoughts through hell and back, Or leave me alone tonight! Break, break, break my heart, Break me till I fall apart, This can't be real, this can't be right, Now die inside the flames of your fright! You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room, But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom, Your looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight, But as long as your way they open up to scare you soon Keep an eye on all your toys, 'cus some don't look the same, Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane. The plushtrap gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation, So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain Forced down to reckoning, Your dreams become the sickening, You thought you were alone, No they bite you to the bone, YOU SHOUT! Break, break, break my mind, Break it till the tale unwinds, Force my thoughts through hell and back, Or leave me alone tonight! Break, break, break my heart, Break me till I fall apart, This can't be real, this can't be right, Now die inside the flames of your fright! Hey kid, why do you moan We can't help but notice that you're home alone, Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call, That's not all, your flashlight is limited, That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited, Don't be scared, it's not like we care, Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared. On the bed, just don't be mislead, Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled. The closet, whoops, I wouldn't run over, Cus foxy's inside, yet he seems out of order Oh and look, you know these guys, Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive, The cupcake is torn, yet death was reborn, Can you survive till the crack of dawn Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right, There's no end in sight, your darkest of nights, they burn you inside, begin night five. Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive The shadows enraged, your minds getting phased, you life is no longer safe I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the fears Haunted with shackles now they sent me to tears I'm not allowed to cry, 'cus they told me I would die Oh no... they're getting near... Help me… Break, break, break my mind, Break it till the tale unwinds, Force my thoughts through hell and back, Or leave me alone tonight! Break, break, break my heart, Break me till I fall apart, This can't be real, this can't be right, Now die inside the flames of your fright! WATCH YOUR BACK, TAKE A TURN TO THE LEFT, AND THE RIGHT (Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide) WATCH YOUR BACK, TRY YOUR BEST TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT (Nowhere to run, try and survive the night) They're here... Español Bienvenido niño a tus internos temores oscuros Ven y entra a la diversión, toma un paseo en esta noche Mira el closet, las puertas o de otra manera la noche te consumirá Teniendo las piezas de inocentes que nunca verán la luz Esconde tu única arma, tu sentido común y luz Los corredores están llenos con sustos cuando estás en la entrada Como mucho pasarás estas memorias del pasado Desde que no brilla la luz, solo queda tu alma acá Forzados a un ajuste de cuentas, Tus sueños se convertirán en pesadillas Pensabas que estabas solo, Ahora, te muerden hasta en los huesos GRITAS Rompe, rompe, rompe mi mente Quebrame hasta el final del cuento Forzando mi pensamiento a través del infierno Déjenme en paz esta noche Rompe, rompe, rompe mi corazón Quebrame hasta que esté desgarrado Esto no puede ser real, esto no puede ser verdad Ahora moriré dentro de mi temor Tú creías que el lugar más seguro para respirar era tu habitación Pero una vez que el reloj empiece a brillar, será tu perdición Tú miras a la izquierda y a la derecha, a través de las puertas que tú cierras tan fuerte Pero mientras estás lejos ellos las abren para asustarte Mira atentamente tus juguetes, porque algunos no tienen el mismo aspecto Tu intento para actuar es tan corto como para volverte loco Plushtrap se impacienta por una sensación abrumadora Así que asegúrate de verlo en la silla o tu tiempo se agotará Forzados a un ajuste de cuentas, Tus sueños se convertirán en pesadillas Pensabas que estabas solo, Ahora, te muerden hasta en los huesos GRITAS Rompe, rompe, rompe mi mente Quebrame hasta el final del cuento Forzando mi pensamiento a través del infierno Déjenme en paz esta noche Rompe, rompe, rompe mi corazón Quebrame hasta que esté desgarrado Esto no puede ser real, esto no puede ser verdad Ahora moriré dentro de mi temor ¡Hey niño!, ¿por qué te quejas? Nosotros no podemos ayudarte pero te aviso que estás solo en casa Tus padres confian en tí a pesar de la distancia sin una llamada telefónica Esto no es todo, tu linterna es limitada Esto no será de ayuda para mantenerte prohibido No te asustes, no es que no nos importe Tu pesadilla es todo lo que quisimos preparar En la cama, eso si, no te dejes engañar Estos juguetes están destinados, nos gustaría que sangren El closet, whoops, yo no lo abriría Porque Foxy está dentro y parece fuera de servicio Oh y mira, tú conoces a estos chicos, Chica y Bonnie no parecen muy vivos El cupcake está destrozado, tu muerte va a nacer Puedes sobrevivir hasta el amanecer Vigila tus espaldas, toma turnos de izquierda a derecha No verás el final, tu oscuridad de la noche, ellos se queman en tu interior, empieza la noche cinco Vigila tus espaldas, examina las salas para sobrevivir Las sombras enfurecidas, tu mente consigue las frases, tu vida ya no es segura Estoy totalmente solo, estoy rodeado de miedos Embrujados con grilletes me mandaron a llorar Ya no estoy llorando, porque me dijeron que iba a morir Oh no... se están acercando... Ayúdame... Rompe, rompe, rompe mi mente Quebrame hasta el final del cuento Forzando mi pensamiento a través del infierno Déjenme en paz esta noche Rompe, rompe, rompe mi corazón Quebrame hasta que esté desgarrado Esto no puede ser real, esto no puede ser verdad Ahora moriré dentro de mi temor VIGILA TUS ESPALDAS, TOMA TURNOS DE IZQUIERDA A DERECHA (No hay donde correr, no hay donde esconderse) VIGILA TUS ESPALDAS, HAZLO LO MEJOR POSIBLE PARA SOBREVIVIR LA NOCHE (No hay donde correr, intenta sobrevivir a la noche) Están aquí... Vídeo Inglés thumb|left|350 px Español thumb|left|350 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4